


Who's It Gonna Be?

by Mane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Online Dating, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mane/pseuds/Mane
Summary: Eren Jaeger hates his roommate Levi. Eren Jaeger is falling in love with a guy via dating app. What happens when they end up being the same person?





	Who's It Gonna Be?

**Author's Note:**

> It's after midnight and I wrote a thing. It's also multi-chapter. Let's hope I finish this one.

At the university I attend, there’s an app that students can download for free called the Find a Buddy app. Most of the students call it the Fab App. Basically, if you were a lonely college kid who didn’t make friends very easily, this app takes common interests that you input during the set-up process and match you with someone of the gender of your specified choice (male, female, or either if you didn’t care which). After the app gained popularity among the students at the university did it become more of a dating app than anything else. The best part of the app, in my opinion, is that you can remain totally anonymous if you desire. The app doesn’t require a photo of yourself, instead offers you cute avatars of cartoon kittens and hamsters, and doesn’t ask for your name but instead a username of your choice. The only personal information required is your email address and responses to the same questions that everyone who signs up for the app is asked: what’s your favorite color, what’s your favorite TV show, what’s your favorite music genre, etc. And so on and so forth. These questions help pair you to a person of your desired gender in hopes of providing the pathway to an exciting new friendship to fill the lonely and depressing void of adulthood.

At Rose University, the university I attend, I don’t have that many friends. On one hand, my best friend since childhood, Armin, packed up and hauled off the Harvard to earn his degree in something prestigious, not sure exactly what because, for once in his life, that little blonde coconut didn’t have a plan for college. He has spent most of his life studying to try to get into his dream school of choice and hadn’t quite planned after that. He freaks out when someone asks him what he’s going to major in because he doesn’t know and doesn’t like to be reminded that he hasn’t made a decision yet, so that’s a topic our friends have learned to steer clear from. (There are bets going around our pool of peers over what he’ll major in. Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt, Connie and Annie all placed their money on him deciding on law, while Jean, Marco, Sasha and Krista think he’ll go into the medical field. Mikasa and I believe he’ll choose to go into something to do with history or geography, but we don’t say a word to anyone else.) My adopted sister, Mikasa, on the other hand, was a lot harder to convince to go to her school of choice, Sina University. Ever since we adopted her when she was nine, she stuck to my side like a fruit fly to rotten fruit. It was always Eren and Mikasa, not Eren, and Mikasa. If I did something, Mikasa would too. If I wanted something, Mikasa wanted it too. If I found someone that I was interested in dating, I might as well kiss that person goodbye because no one wanted to date me with Mikasa around. She would glare at them until they got so uncomfortable they would excuse themselves from my life, or she would go behind my back and threaten certain death upon them. I never really got the chance to have any type of intimate relationship with anyone in high school. Our parents finally sat her down and spoke enough sense into her that she needed to choose what she wanted to do and let me do what I wanted to do. She’s currently studying to become a physical therapist. 

I think that’s why I have the sudden interest in dating. With Mikasa finally peeled off of my backside, I’m free to make all the mistakes I want without her breathing down my neck for it. Local frat parties don’t make a great place to meet people you want to get to know and think about marrying. They’re great for quick hook ups and one night stands you won’t remember, but not good for trying to make friends. I may not be good with making friends, but I’m even worse at finding a hook up. One thing a lot of people don’t know is that I’m still in the closet. Armin and Mikasa know because I was pretty much forced to tell them (that’s a story for another time, however), but other than them, no one knows I’m about as straight as a circle. Not even my parents know, even though I believe they suspect something. So, for the Fab App to offer complete animosity sounds like the absolute perfect way to meet people. They’ll know that I’m gay without knowing that _I’m_ gay. 

The thing about the Fab App seems overrated, but, at the same time, seems to be the perfect solution for my problems. If I manage to piss someone off, I’ll never know who it was and they’ll never know it was me. Unlike in real life, where I’m absolute shit at making nice with people. I’m what some people refer to as “stubborn” and my friends have dubbed me the “Suicidal Bastard” because I haven’t learned to keep my mouth shut and my opinion to myself. At this point in my life, I’m very familiar with the taste of my foot, due to all the time it has spent in my mouth. Most people have learned to brush it off and have learned to ignore it or deal with it (i.e., that’s how I met all my friends), except one person. My roommate. 

Levi Ackerman is the bane of my existence. While he may be mysterious and alluring, he’s by far the most infuriating person I have ever met. The first time I walked into our shared dorm room, it took less than 15 seconds for me to realize this guy was an asshole (a new record from the previous 45 seconds with Jean Kirstein). He looked at me like I was the stubborn piece of gum stuck to his new shoes that refused to come off, and when I introduced myself and offered him a handshake (I read that’s what humans normally do to greet each other, so why not give it a go?) only for him to pull a Kleenex out of the conveniently placed box next to him, shove my hand away as if it personally offended him, and tell me how dare I even attempt to touch his with my, and I quote, “germy ass hand that has probably been up someone’s ass.” To say I didn’t know how to respond would be the understatement of the year. After I was able to gather my wits enough to close my mouth, (“close your mouth, shitty brat, your low IQ points are slipping out of your brain”), I proceeded to let my loose temper get the better of me and tell him what I really thought of him. Looking back now, I think my life would have been a lot easier if I would have just turned around and walked out. 

Alas, because I decided that the best time to move into my dorm was the day before classes began, I wasn’t able to change dorms and have been stuck with Levi for the entire year. He’s actually the ideal type of roommate when it comes down to it, he’s very quiet and always cleans up after himself and also our shared bathroom, but his personality crushes any hopes of finishing this year without any more words exchanged. Since we’ve lived together since the beginning of the semester, he was dubbed me “Brat” and never has he actually spoken my name. If he doesn’t call me ‘brat’, it usually some other colorful nickname (piece of shit is his second favorite one) that he pulls out of his ass, depending on his mood. If I left a dirty sock in the bathroom, I’m just ‘brat’, but if I leave an accidental pube hair on the soap, I become “goddamn filthy rodent shit” and he proceeds to rush out of the shower wrapped in nothing but a towel and lays into me about how “disgusting” I am and how I “owe him a new bar of soap because I contaminated that one”. Receiving that lecture from him was pretty hard because I was trying to pay attention to his words and not the fact that his slender 5’3” 20-year-old with my ideal type body was standing in front of me in nothing but a thin towel that left little to the imagination and shower fap material for two weeks. The bastard may be an asshole, but he’s got a body better than any Greek god I’ve ever seen. It also doesn’t help that the guy has a face that is very easy on the eyes. As much as I hated his personality, my dick just loved to torment me and remind me how perfect his body actually was. Especially with water dripping down those abs. God. Kill me now.

But that’s beside the point. Levi’s still the biggest asshole on the planet and I’m 99% sure he’s as straight as they come. I’ve seen him at a couple of the frat parties I’ve attended and every time I saw him, he had the same girl with strawberry blonde hair hanging off of his arm and practically making heart eyes at him all night. Him having a girlfriend also reminded me that he has one thing I don’t right now: a friend. So, signing up for the Fab App can hopefully alleviate at least that problem. If Ultimate Asshole Levi can get a girlfriend, then I can at least make one friend on campus. 

I’ve filled out all the required information, chosen my desired kitten avatar, and have verified my email through the app; now all I have to do is wait for the app to match me to someone. In this case, I took a deep breath and bravely chose a male, since I said I was gay on my profile it will hopefully match me to another guy that’s gay as well, or at least not homophobic. The last thing I needed to deal with right now was homophobes. The app began searching for my match last night and still hasn’t notified me to any matches yet. I hope there is at least one person out there who it can match me to. If it doesn’t, then I might actually be forced to go out in public and try to converse with someone. For the first half hour after waking up this morning and seeing no notifications from the Fab App, I just shrugged it off. The app did say it may take a while. After the two-hour mark, checking my phone became more and more frequent, my heart dropping a little bit more every time nothing came up. It seemed like a lifetime, but after the seventh hour (thankfully I didn’t have class today and was able to stay laid up in bed all day), my phone pinged with a notification, stating a match had been found. Ecstatically, I leapt upright in bed and swiftly checked my phone. It seemed like hours ticked by as I waited for the app to open and load up, but sure enough, when it finally did, I was allowed to see the profile that was matched to me. 

It was a male that went by the username “Humanity’sStrongest”. I thought that was a good omen right then and there, because my chosen username is “Humanity’sHope”, meaning we were both fans of a TV show that was rather hidden called “Attack on Titan”. It was something I stumbled across one day after spending many hours on the internet and watched it since I had nothing better to do. It had a very small fan following, since the show wasn’t widely known, and I had never met another fan of the show. I promised myself at that moment that I was going to do whatever it took to become this guy’s friend. I skimmed the rest of his interests, finding most of it to my liking, and then found the messaging button down at the bottom of his profile to contact him. 

The first message. What in the absolute hell should I even say? Believe it or not, I’m shit at communicating. More often than not, I piss people off unintentionally and it never ends well for me. In the past, I had Mikasa and Armin to save my ass, but now I’m on my own. That’s probably why Levi and I don’t get along well. I don’t exactly know how to “socialize”. But, with this person being a fan on Attack on Titan, I felt a lot of pressure placed on my shoulders. I really didn’t want to fuck this up. This was my one opportunity to make a friend and I didn’t want to screw it the hell and back. Taking a deep breath, I cleared my head and began to think. This guy likes Attack on Titan, so why not start off something about the show? Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Another deep breath. Who’s his favorite character? No, that’s not a good idea, his username is the title they call the Captain, so that’s a given. How about, what’s his favorite episode? Yeah, that sounds good too. See, Eren? You’ve got this. You can be social too. 

Opening up, the messages, I type out a simple greeting before hitting send. 

**You** \- , _“Hi, I see you like Attack on Titan. What’s your favorite episode?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback, comments, and kudos are appreciated. I work faster with someone breathing down my neck. Please comment and let me know if you want to me continue.


End file.
